


I'll Plant You a Garden (If You'll Just be my Rose)

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: Coping with Quarantine [16]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sneaking Around, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: The prompt for this drabble was: "Yes, I admit it, you were right."
Relationships: John Deacon/Jim Hutton/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Coping with Quarantine [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669213
Kudos: 30





	I'll Plant You a Garden (If You'll Just be my Rose)

**Author's Note:**

> Another instance of me not following the prompt 😅

“Come join us, Rog,” Brian offered as he settled in the sitting room to watch a movie along with John, Freddie, and Jim. 

Roger shook his head, not looking at any of them in the eye. “I Can’t. I, uh, have a party to go to.” 

He slipped out before any of them could reply. Brian blinked at the blond’s hasty exit and turned to look at his other boys,

“Do you think he’s cheating?” Brian asked somberly. 

Jim pulled him close and nosed Brian’s curls out of his face before placing a kiss on his forehead,

“He’s got four boyfriends, love, I don’t think he’s cheating.” 

“I’m sure he’ll tell us what’s going on when he’s ready, dear,” Freddie comforted.

“Though he _has_ been acting kind of skittish lately,” John said through a mouthful of crisps. When Freddie and Jim turned to glare at him, John shrugged, “What? Just stirring the pot. Obviously he’s not cheating, Bri.”

* * *

A week later, it was John who caught Roger fleeing their home. 

“Will you be home for dinner, babe?”

Roger’s eyes darted anywhere but John as he tried to shift closer to the door, “No, I have a family thing,” he said vaguely, gesturing in the air. 

John looked him over with narrow eyes, “Alright,” he said slowly. It was the first John had heard of this family thing, and Roger would usually complain for weeks before any kind of interaction with his family. “Have a good time.”

Roger was gone in the blink of an eye. Brian came in from the kitchen and wrapped his arms around John,

“Now do you think he’s cheating?” 

John rolled his eyes and playfully elbowed Brian in the ribs, “Don’t be an idiot, he’s not cheating.” 

* * *

The next week, it was Freddie who caught Roger sneaking _in_. Freddie was sitting in the kitchen with nothing but a bathrobe and his morning cup of tea, he smirked as Roger walked in,

“Well, well, look who finally decided to come home,” Freddie teased, but Roger’s usually bright eyes were clouded by exhaustion and the dark circles under them were obvious against his pale skin. “Fun night?” 

Roger busied himself making coffee, not wanting to look at Freddie straight on, “Was at the library,” he explained absentmindedly. When he realized what he had said, Roger tried to cover it up, “I have a test today.”

He felt Freddie’s observant eyes zero in on him - god he was bad at lying, he was just so tired. 

“Rog, you dropped out at the beginning of the semester. Are you doing alright, darling?” 

“I’m fine,” Roger all but snapped. He abandoned his coffee on the counter and stalked to the bathroom, at least he could hide from the others in the shower for a bit. 

* * *

Roger woke up early the next weekend, before Jim even, which was a rarity. He snuck out of bed, careful not to wake the snoring pile of bodies next to him, grabbed the books he had loaned from the library and hidden in his old room - from before everyone had moved into Freddie’s room - fixed himself a cup of tea and headed to the back garden. He must’ve gotten engrossed in what he was reading because sometime later a strong hand, obviously Jim’s, settled on his shoulder, causing Roger to jump. He scrambled to hide the books from Jim’s sight but it was already too late. He settled beside Roger and took one of the books from his grasp. A smile played on his face,

“Is this what you’ve been hiding from us this whole time?” 

Roger nodded, feeling defeated that he had been found out. “It was meant to be a surprise, for you.” 

“You’re teaching yourself how to garden?” Jim asked fondly. 

Roger looked away shyly, “I wanted something for us to do together this summer, just the two of us.” 

Jim’s heart warmed and he guided Roger’s head up to capture his lips in a soft kiss. “That’s wonderful, love, really, I can’t wait.” As an afterthought, he added, “Though you should probably go talk to Brian because he’s convinced you’re cheating on us.” 

Roger rolled his eyes and huffed a laugh, “Some genius we have.”

Jim hummed in agreement and pulled Roger close, “Does this mean you’ll stop sneaking around now? Because you’re not very good at it.” 

Roger snorted, he was always grounded by Jim’s easy honesty. “Yeah, I’ll stop.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first stab at OT5! Let me know what you think in the comments or on tumblr @yasmamamercury 💕


End file.
